Cetra OneHalf
by Kurosu
Summary: AU, Ranma 1/2 fusion. Episode One, Part One: One Big, Happy Family! Meet the dysfunctional Shinra family, and it WILL go downhill from there.


Cetra 1/2

> **IMPORTANT STUFF:** _Final Fantasy VII_ and _Ranma 1/2_ do not belong to me, but Squaresoft and Takahashi Rumiko-sensei, respectively.  


**~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~**  


> It really sucked for those who lived beneath the plate in Midgar because the day started out horrible with the onslaught of rain. It was enough they practically lived in darkness from the stupid Shinra company that built those annoying plates, blocking out the beautiful daylight. And apparently a tall, young man was showing his displeasure of such a lifestyle as he ran through the streets, waving a long blade in frustration.  
  
The citizens of course stayed away from the insane man with such a dangerous weapon, although some were admiring him for his heavenly beauty. His long, silver hair was captivating, but what soon surprised them more was a large satchel soaring through the air at the man.  
  
He quickly turned around and with the sword, sliced the bag in half. His glowing green eyes glared straight ahead at the cause of all his troubles. A giant panda. "Mother," he said through gritted teeth. "I don't appreciate any of this! Isn't my life already ruined!?" he shouted, filled with angry emotion.  
  
The panda just waved her arms around as if casting some sort of magic, but in reality... she was doing just that! A blazing fireball appeared between the creature's paw, and she threw it at the young man, who just prepared for the collision. The giant fireball was only a few meters away, locked on its targer, when it suddenly split into several smaller ones, still aiming at the man from all directions.  
  
He hadn't anticipate such a move, and before he could defend himself, he was bombarded with miniture fireballs, knocking him off his feet. He remained still on the ground, weary from the surprise attack, still clutching the hilt of the sword. His eyes were barely open as he gazed at the panda hovering over him. His vision blurred, and he lost consciousness.  
  
The panda picked the defeated body from the ground and threw it over her shoulder and proceeded down the street, through the crowd of onlookers.  


  


**A _Final Fantasy VII_ & _Ranma 1/2_ Fusion**  
  
**Cetra 1/2**  
  
written by [K-chan][1]  


  
**Episode One, Part One: One Big, Happy Family?!**  


  


> "Kya kya kaka!" The annoying laugh echoed throughout the seventieth floor of the huge Shinra building. The blonde woman in red stood before the wall of glass panes, gazing at the magnificent sight of Midgar below, beyond the edge of the plate to the dark slums. "All this is now mine!" Scarlet laughed again, "After that old fool kicked the bucket!!"  

>
>> **Scarlet Shinra**, having married the old president for money and power, was now the new president of Shinra Company. Despite the fact that with the marriage, she had to please the old geezer and then along with the package were the stepsons she acquired. She frowned and then shrugged, "Oh well. If they give me trouble, then I'll just ship them off one by one."  

> 
> Then there was a buzz from her desk, so she walked over to it and pressed the button to answer the call, "What is it?"  
  
"Mrs. Shin--"  
  
Scarlet prompty cut the woman off in anger, "That will be MS. PRESIDENT!"  
  
"Ye-Yes, Ms. President," the secretary stuttered, "There's an urgent letter that has arrived from Wutai for you, ma'am."  
  
"Urgent? From Wutai? What are you waiting for?! Bring it to me NOW!" she snapped.  
  
"YES, MA'AM!"  
  
In the next minute, Scarlet was left alone in her office but with the letter in her hand. She looked at it oddly, despite it being only two sentences and horribly written. Trying to find some sort of amusement from the situation, she read it aloud (for the readers too), "Greetings from Wutai. Bringing Aeris. Signed, Ifalna."  
  
She glanced at the envelope, that was actually addressed to her husband, and wondered who this 'Ifalna' was. She didn't remember Shinra ever mentioning the name, but maybe his sons would know something about this. She then buzzed her secretary and had the three young Shinra men be in her office in fifteen minutes (considering how long it takes to get up to the top floor of the huge company).  
  
A quick fifteen minutes later, Scarlet sat in the large, presidential chair as she stared down at each of the Shinra sons.  

>
>> **Rufus Shinra**, eldest son and would-be heir after HER death. Knowledgeable in business matter, a born leader. Cold and calculating at times, always into his work. "I'm VERY busy," he stated, "I have projects to oversee."  
  
**Zack Shinra**, next son. Easy-going of the three, and rather popular with the ladies. Hates work and would rather spend his time at the bar with his friends. "This better not be 'bout any marriage arrangements! I LOVE my bachelor life!"  
  
**Cloud Shinra**, the youngest son. Somewhat caught in between the other two, personality-wise. Decent guy, but uncertain of himself and his future. "What's the urgency?"  

> 
> Scarlet smirked and stood up. She leaned forward, sliding the letter across the desk to them. Rufus took the writing and read it aloud for his brothers. "Ifalna?" Zack said, "Isn't she dad's girlfriend back in college?"  
  
"EX-girlfriend," Rufus snorted.  
  
"Well he didn't take it badly," Cloud added thoughtfully. "They were still good friends."  
  
Scarlet looked from one step-son to another as they chatted about their father's past. "SHUT! UP!" she screamed. Silence filled the room again along with Rufus glaring at their so-called stepmother. "Now that I know who Ifalna is. What about this 'bringing Aeris' part!"  
  
"Aeris, Aeris," Zack repeated, enjoying the melodic sound rolling off his tongue. "Don't know her, but I would love to meet her!! She's probably a beauty just by her name!"  
  
"Zack," the youngest blonde groaned.  
  


> **TO BE CONTINUED...**  


**~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~**  


  
Oh yes, I'm totally insane for writing this! And sorrie for leaving it off like this, but I got tired... and I'm supposed to be doing homework... Anyway reviews please, just to let me know if I SHOULD continue this. Oh and expect hints of **yaoi** later on...  
  
I've actually read _Sephiroth 1/2_ by umm, I forgot the author's name, but it kinda inspired me to write this... and I have to factor in that I'm like fusing _FFVII_ with all sorts of anime!! So don't be surprised if you see another one appearing later. I'm making plans for a fusion with _Slayers_. Beware!! =^.^=  
  


   [1]: mailto:hineko@bellsouth.net



End file.
